Hiccup Nights Remember Me: Confession
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: A dream I had last night of Jack confession the truth to everything right before they all begin to duke-it out. HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WINDER'S STORY! Just a side-story I dreamt. !ONE-SHOT STORY!


Just going to summarize the before events cause if I went through them normally this would be a story in itself. Which I do not want. I have been given permission by Winder to post this.

This one-shot has NO relation to her original story. This was only a dream I had and was compiled to write it up.

Hope you enjoy.

**xXxXx**

SUMMARY:

Pitch tried to make his move, alerting the Guardians to his actions. Mary was defeated by Abyss who double-crossed Pitch after the spirit of Fear tried to killed Hiccup. Pitch nearly killed Abyss only to have Jamie and the kids rescue him. After Pitch's failed attempt he fled to the north. Jack followed him intent on taking revenge despite everyone calling him back. The Guardian and Hiccup followed Jack while Abyss stayed behind to watch over the children. To which Jamie tended to Abyss' wounds. When everyone regather Jack and Pitch were the only one's to recognize the place they now stood.

-.-.-

This is there I will being.

**xXxXx**

Jack stood frozen in place as to allowed the scenery around him to sink in. Horror, fear, sadness, anguish, all of it churned and turned within him as memories of that day long past were brought to the forefront of his mind. So vividly and so raw was it that the event seemed to replay right before his eyes, invisible to anyone else.

The sight of Jack trembling grew the others concerns. What was Pitch doing to him? Or what did he say? They all wondered.

"Ahh, doesn't this being back memories Jack," the spirit of fear gave a dreamy sigh. Jack's grip tightened around his staff. "After all this is where your believed met his end by my hands." The sheer rage crossing though the winter spirt could be felt in the biting wind regardless of the ice spikes formed around his feet. "And try as you did none of you could save him." Pitch then chuckled. "Though, I think North might have been a bit relieved of that."

Jack could take it anymore and lash out with a power blast of ice that Pitch just managed to dodged as he laughter at the whitenette teen.

North's wide blue eyes glued right onto Jack form. "Jack what is Pitch talking 'bout?" Pitch's words uneasier the spirit of Wonder to his core. Never had he wanted anyone hurt let along dead. And Jack reaction seemed to prove the Boogieman's statement and that frightened North. Not to meant it was Jack's old lover they were talking about. Looking too the others the jolly-old-man saw as much confusion and concern as he had. Not only was the statement foreboding but none of them could recall ant event as such. To there knowledge they're first real meeting with Jack was when Moon chose him to be the new guardian. And Hiccup only ever watched Jack from afar until that day Toothless was attacked.

So what were Jack and pitch talking about?

The amusement in Pitch's golden eyes brightened as a devious grin split his face. "Ohh, so you haven't told them yet Jack?" Pitch shook his head in mock disproval. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! How could you be so selfish. Especially towards Hiccup."

"You leave him out of this, damn you!"

Hiccup snapped his head from Jack to Pitch and back to Jack. Wanting desperately to know what ice teen has keeping him from.

"Jack, what is Pitch talk about?" Tooth soft inquired. Worry plastered over her face, but Jack just growled at Pitch. Clenching his fist to tight his chuckles turned purple.

"Are you not going to tell them? How you met and feel in love with that boy. How I made his father killed his best friend before I killed him myself."

Suddenly Jack began laugh, a hollow and dead laugh that brought chills his allies and a frown to his enemy. "And yet they managed to live."

"If that damn Man in the Moon hand;t interfered they still would be." Pitch scuffed.

Jack shook his head. "I'll take more then an ax to the head to off that stubborn lizard."

"Yet with a stab of my scythe I offed your lover."

The smirk on the black haired man only heightened Jack's rage.

"Mate what's he ring on about?" Bunnymund questioned. Jack grit his teeth. He wanted them to know. He wanted Hiccup know! But not like this.

"Dammit Jack what hell have you not told us!" Spark flashed and flared in the air as Hiccup's angered grew.

Pitch watched on in amusement. "You should keep secrets from your friends Jack. Especially something that's as equally there fault."

The guardians flinched at the eating to believe the dark belong, but Jack's reaction prove his words true.

Sandy glared at Jack forming sand picture to message the ice spirit to tell them what Pitch met. Despite them all despising him is was Sandy who's history intertwined there deepest with the Bogieman. He did not like his enemy having any advantages. And it seemed this knowledge he and Jack shared was just that.

"You should tell them Jack" Pitch hummed in delight.

Toothiana looked to the teen with pleading eyes. "Please Jack. Tell us what's going on."

Jack lowered his head.

"For Easter's sake Frost, just tell us already!" Bunny snapped with annoyance.

The teen turned his head away from the group, face darker by his hanging bangs.

"You've come this far, might as well spill the rest," the being of nightmare's couldn't contain to joyousness as he replied in a sing-song tone.

"Come now Jack, news can be so bad. Yes?" North asked, hopeful but Jack's shoulder's began to shake slightly.

Hiccup's green eye's bled black as his fearling side began to surface from his growing anger and irritation. "What the hell is wrong with you!" the fearling screech coupled with the teen's roar making him sound demonic. "Something clearly happened between you two and it resulted in your lovers death and something about them," the spirit of Adventure opting an accusative black claws towards the Guardians. "You said you'd be honest with me and now I find after everything I said too you, everything I've done for you you've kept something this big from me? Enough!" Lighting shot out form Hiccup's balled up hands as he bared his fangs at Jack. "I have the right to now Frost! Now!" More lightning sparked from his hands as, due to his anger, his wings sprang out.

Jack's body shook. Trying to suppress his emotions.

"Jack…"

And that what is. The should of Hiccup's impatient growl made the ice teen remember the Hiccup use too reprimand him. It was so familiar and so close to the Hiccup that was his…

Turning Jack set his water gaze on the fearling-teen. "It's you," he whisper.

Hiccup gasped. "Wait. Wha-"

"You were a human back then. And try as I might I couldn't keep from falling in love with you." Jack gave a soft chuckle. "Astrad wasn't too pleased at first. Especially Toothless. But we managed to make it work." There was an uneasy pause before Jack glared frigid daggers at Pitch. "Then he started trouble up north with kidnapped you father and the other viking. We sent out to find them and asked for there help." Jack glanced towards the Guardians who all gasped. "But you stubborn and went after Pitch yourself. He was controlling her father and had him kill Toothless after after one of his fearling bite you. You were suppose to die but Sandy save up. However," Jack bowed his head as he was brought back into that memory. "You were no longer human but something in-between that and a fearling." His icy blue eyes narrowed towards North. "That's when trust started to faultier just because you had a bit of fearling in you. You wanted revenged from Toothless' death and with being a part of Pitch's fearling you'd be able to locate him. However he brought the fight to use with an army of undead people. The people he killed." Jack voice faltered some. "You were suppose to remain in North's workshop," he huffed a chuckled. "You always were so very stubborn." Jack turned back to face Hiccup as the end of his story was approaching. "You battled Pitch a-and…" He chocked on his words a a moment before taking a deep breath. "Afterwards I knew Pitch was going to come looked for me. The Guardians, just those four at the time, refused to allowed me to leave." A smirk broke. "I never liked listing to rules." His face re-firmed. "As Pitch and I went at it," Jack gaze softened. "You and Toothless came you my rescues. It was later you told me Moony revived you. We returned to North's to ready for a finally battle. I…" Fresh tears tried to form. "I knew something was wrong but you wouldn't tell." He turned a dark glare towards the Guardians. "And neither would they." A somber smile formed as new tears finally broke through. "We became truly one a few nights later." Jack voice quivered as to tried to conclude his tale. Taking a deep breath to continued. "Well, Pitch showed, we won and to returned back to North's to celebrity." A river of tears began to slow decent down his face. "You wanted to go back home. You told me too meet you there but…" With a quivering handJack reach into his hood and putted out his half of Heart. It still shimmered as lively as the day he'd it for Hiccup and the tiny sparks of electricity Hiccup infused into his remained as high in energy since the dreadful day.

With the half still around his neck and in his hand he showed it Hiccup who gawked, astonished as were the other Guardians. "This and your goodbye letter are all I had left of you." Jack put Heart back beneath his sweater. "We made a promise to be with each other forever. And I promised I'd find you so we could be together again. I waited for you and remained faithful too you for two hundred year. But when I finally get too see you again…" The wind picked up and ice now formed over Jack's closed fist as blue light began to emanated from the center of his staff. "You don't remember me. You don't remember us! And it's that damned Man in the Moon's fault!"

Astonished gasps sounded from everything by but Pitch who remained silent, watching on with amusement.

"That's damn Mim erased me from not only there memories," he pointed to the other four Guardians. "But you as well. Only myself, Toothless and Rapunzel know the truth. And Toothless only know's because he hid his teeth before that fucking moon-man could get a hold of them."

Silence was all that greeted Jack after his long winded confession. With a somber smile and puffy red eyes, "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you too feel obligated to choose. If you happy with her life now… With Abyss I would have let you be. Your happiness it what matters Hiccup's. I didn't want to force your choose."

The sound steady clapping snapped everyone back to the main threat at hand. "Bravo Frost. Such a touching and and emotional confession.. But now that that's out of that way…" Pitch called Nightmare to his side as he formed a scythe, the very same that had killed Hiccup's and ended his mortal life, from his his black sand. "It's time to finish this game."

As the Guardians readied for battle Hiccup rushed over to Jack, snatched him by his hood-strings and crashed there lips together in a fierce, demanding and passionate kiss. Though it only lasted a couple seconds the kiss left Jack breathless.

"If we survive this you and I are going to have a long talk Frost." Hiccup ordered his a soft husky tone that sent chilling-heat up Jack's spin. Gods he missed that voice.

As he was released a seductive smirk grew as mischief lit his baby blue eyes alive with long suppressed lust and love. "You mean after we kick this Spook's ass. Cause we are. And when we do," Jack leaned towards Hiccup's ear to whisper. "I _thoroughly_ intend to make up for lost time, Hic." He breath out cold air as he told the teen's nickname drawing a pleasant shiver from the smaller.

As Jack pulled back to join in the fight that had just begun bright blue clashed with vivid green, and a spark long buried resurfaced with a blazing might.

**xXxXx**

Aaaaand sadly that's when my mother woke me. I know it's cheesy and what not, but that's that my dream last night consistent of.


End file.
